The Thunder Rolls
by shimokara
Summary: What happens when a lover cheats on you? Do you leave them or stay by there side? Song Fic


A/N: Hey people! Well…this is probably one of the saddest fanfics I have ever written…but who knows maybe in the future there will be more dramatic ones…well…hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own X-Men, but I do own Amber, and my friend Zylen owns Sean. So please don't steal any characters.

Pairings: None really

Rating: PG

**The Thunder Rolls**

Amber took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She walked inside looking around.

"Sean!" She said loudly.

Nothing. She walked up to their bedroom and opened the door to find another girl on top of Sean. She dropped the groceries that were in her hands to he ground.

**Three-thirty in the morning**

**Not a soul in sight**

**The city's lookin' like a ghost town**

**On a moonless summer night**

**Raindrops on the windshield**

**There's a storm movin' in**

**He's headin' back from somewhere**

**That he never should have been**

**And the thunder rolls**

**And thunder the rolls**

Amber shook her head and backed up slowly her eyes getting watery. Sean pushed the girl off of him and went to Amber. He held a hand to her.

"Amber…it's…it's not what you think…"

"I…I trusted you…I…I loved you…and this is what you do to me…sleep with another girl…"

Lightening flashed piercing the darkness within the apartment. Thunder boomed and rain fell to the ground causing puddles and mosh pits to form.

**The thunder rolls**

**And the lightenin' strikes**

**Another love grows cold**

**On a sleepless night**

**As the storm rolls on and on**

**Out of control**

**Deep in her heart**

**The thunder rolls**

Sean watched as Amber packed her belongings. She put her raincoat on and was ready for the weather that swarmed the city. Sean stared at her sadness in his eyes.

**Every light is burnin'**

**In a house across town**

**She's pacin' by the telephone**

**In her faded flannel gown**

**Askin' for a miracle**

**Hopin' she's not right**

**Prain' it's the weather**

**That's kept him out all night**

**And the thunder rolls**

**And the thunder rolls**

Sean grabbed her wrist as she brushed past him. He stared at her seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks and to the wooden floor.

"Amber…please…" He muttered wanting to hold her.

**The thunder rolls**

**And the lightenin' strikes**

**Another love grows cold**

**On a sleepless night**

**As the storm rolls on and on**

**Out of control**

**Deep in her heart**

The thunder rolls 

Amber shook her head and pulled her wrist away from him.

"I'm sorry…but not this time…" She said turning around 

Sean held his hand out to her wanting her to take it. He wanted to feel her lips against his; to be with her until the very end, but this time he messed up. This time he would try to change it.

"I will change this…I promise," He yelled back to her.

**She's waitin' by the window**

**Then he pulls into the drive**

**She rushes out to hold him**

**Thankful he's alive**

But on the wind and rain 

**A strange new perfume blows**

**And the lightenin' flashes in her eyes**

**And he knows that she knows**

**And the thunder rolls**

**And the thunder rolls**

"You don't need to change because nothing could change what you did here tonight, and nothing you say or do will bring me back…" She said walking away.

Amber took a deep breath not wanting to leave, but one thing she knew was right now she couldn't stay with him.

"Amber…please…I don't want you to leave me…" Sean said running after her.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you slept with that girl." She said continuing her walk down the stairs.

**The thunder rolls**

**And the lightenin' strikes**

**Another love grows cold**

**On a sleepless night**

**As the storm rolls on and on**

**Out of control**

**Deep in her heart**

**The thunder rolls**

"Amber…" Sean knew she wouldn't forgive him.

He watched as she opened the door and left into the storm. He knew that she wouldn't come back. He knew that he what he did hurt her, and he knew it was wrong to cheat on her. Now he was alone in his apartment, and it was his entire fault…

The End

Ok…here are the lyrics to the song…

_The Thunder Rolls_ _**By: Garth Brooks**_

_**Three-thirty in the morning**_

_**Not a soul in sight**_

_**The city's lookin' like a ghost town**_

_**On a moonless summer night**_

_**Raindrops on the windshield**_

_**There's a storm movin' in**_

_**He's headin' back from somewhere**_

_**That he never should have been**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**And thunder the rolls**_

_**The thunder rolls**_

_**And the lightenin' strikes**_

_**Another love grows cold**_

_**On a sleepless night**_

_**As the storm rolls on and on**_

_**Out of control**_

_**Deep in her heart**_

_**The thunder rolls**_

_**Every light is burnin'**_

_**In a house across town**_

_**She's pacin' by the telephone**_

_**In her faded flannel gown**_

_**Askin' for a miracle**_

_**Hopin' she's not right**_

_**Prain' it's the weather**_

_**That's kept him out all night**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**The thunder rolls**_

_**And the lightenin' strikes**_

_**Another love grows cold**_

_**On a sleepless night**_

_**As the storm rolls on and on**_

_**Out of control**_

_**Deep in her heart**_

**The thunder rolls**

_**She's waitin' by the window**_

_**Then he pulls into the drive**_

_**She rushes out to hold him**_

_**Thankful he's alive**_

_**But on the wind and rain**_

_**A strange new perfume blows**_

_**And the lightenin' flashes in her eyes**_

_**And he knows that she knows**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**The thunder rolls**_

_**And the lightenin' strikes**_

_**Another love grows cold**_

_**On a sleepless night**_

_**As the storm rolls on and on**_

_**Out of control**_

**Deep in her heart**


End file.
